A Life, Time Apart
by Shivangi Prasad
Summary: WARNING: Contains Marauder Mischief, Animagus planning, pranks and prank wars, and is the first part to a trilogy. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**A LIFE TIME APART**

 **A MARAUDER FANFICTION**

 _ **A/N:**_ _Sorry for any inconvenience caused, I wished to extend this chapter since it was just too short. I hope you all like it. And please review! :) :)_

 **PROLOGUE**

"Remus, please, I want to hear it." Tonks said pleadingly.

"Nymphadora, it's too painful a tale. Are you absolutely sure?" Lupin asked.

"Remus, if I am going to marry you, I must know of the first woman you loved." Tonks replied.

"Alright, but it won't be my fault if you end up crying. And I'm telling you, it will be painful for me as well to relive those times. So if I stop telling you the story mid-way, do not blame me. At least you will have heard some of it, to the part where she and I, you know. Brace yourself." Remus conditioned.

"Okay. Can I ask one thing? When did you meet?" inquired the witch.

"At King's Cross Station. When we were boarding the Hogwarts express for the first time." He replied.

"Was it 'love at first sight'?" Tonks asked excitedly.

"No. I didn't even think we will be friends. Now I don't want to spoil the fun. Just listen."

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Prongs**

 _1_ _st_ _September, 1971..._

A young witch, 11 years old, was finding her way through King's Cross Station. Her owl in its cage, her trunks and belongings piled in the trolley, and she herself, lost and confused. She saw a boy, of her very age with similar contents on his trolley, coming towards where she stood.

She looked at her ticket and reread the platform number, 9 ¾. I must be out of my mind. She thought. She approached that boy and asked, "Excuse me, could you please tell me where is platform 9 ¾?"

"Follow me" was all he said.

She did so, and they were standing between platforms 9 and 10. But platform 9 ¾ was nowhere to be seen. He stood aside for her and when she made no movement, he said, "I'm sorry to ask this, but are you a muggleborn?" he asked in his politest tone. The girl replied, "No, half-blood actually, my mum is a muggle and dad is a pureblood. But I stay mostly with my mum, so I don't know much about the magic world." Her unease and confusion was clear in her last bit. "Well, you have to run through this pillar." He said while pointing to the pillar of platform 10. "Okay." She said. "Okay?" the boy asked

"Okay." She replied.

They both ran into the wall together and emerged on a platform bustling with excited people. "That was amazing." The girl said laughing.

"Indeed." The boy grinned.

"What is your name?" she asked him. "Potter, James Potter." He replied and held his hand out. "And yours?" he inquired.

"Jessie. Jessie Sofós." She replied while shaking his hand.

"Well, Miss Sofós, it was a pleasure meeting you, I'll see you later." James replied and disappeared into the crowd.

She looked around, marvelling at the sight of the platform. It was bustling with parents seeing off their children, amongst whom, half were scared out of their wits, others were just, plain excited. She looked around, seeing all these magical people, and thought that this 'Hogwarts' place will probably be as amazing as they said it is.

Jessie Sofós boarded the scarlet train, the Hogwarts Express, and searched for a cabin to sit in. All the places were full. Lastly, only one cabin had four boys of her age sitting there. All of them waving goodbye to who she guessed were their parents. Her own mother did not know how to see her off in the train. So she had said her goodbyes at the station's entrance only. She knocked at their compartment door and asked, "May I sit here? Everywhere else is full." She asked at her confident best. A handsome black haired wizard eyed her cautiously. She felt a bit uneasy, but didn't let it show on her face. She spotted James Potter in their midst and smiled at him.

"Of course you can." He said.

She sat down next to a sandy haired boy who was lanky and very tall even while sitting. She turned to the black haired boy who was still staring at her and offered him a friendly smile and held out her hand and said, "Hullo, I'm Jessie, and you are?" he reluctantly took her hand and said, "Sirius."

And so, she introduced herself to all the occupants of the room and then when there wasn't any conversation, she opened a book and started reading. She loved reading. At this time, the book that captured her was 'David Copperfield' by Charles Dickens. She was just losing herself in David's time at boarding school when a voice called out her name. Her head shot up and she said, "Yes?"

It was James, and he was asking her something.

"I was wondering if you live in London?" he inquired.

"Oh, well, not really, though I am British by birth, but I spend most of my time in India. You see, my father is a trader and he is Indian. But my surname is Greek, my father fashioned it for himself and passed it on to I." She smiled at this.

"Oh. That's interesting." remarked Peter Pettigrew, a small and stout wizard, with dirty blonde hair, beady grey eyes, and a stubby nose.

"So I've been told." The witch beamed.

Soon, conversation started. All the five children had a merry time on their journey to Hogwarts. In the middle of the journey, a voice sounded in the corridor, "Anything from the trolley, anything from the trolley?" and a woman in about her thirties was indeed pushing a trolley full of treats. She stopped in front of their compartment and asked, "Anything from the trolley dears?"

The four wizards stood up and went towards the trolley and there was a chaos of shouts of different things they all wanted. "STOP!" screamed the woman. "Tell me one by one what all you want." She pointed towards James, who was nearest to her and said, "You tell me what you want?"

"I would like to have two chocolate frogs, a packet of Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans and a pack of Sour Apple Bites." The wizard ordered.

She gave him all the bizarre things he asked for and said, "Five sickles, please."

"Jessie," called out Peter, "Aren't you going to buy something?" he asked.

The witch in question stood up and said, "I hardly know anything about wizard treats, but do tell me what's good to buy."

The four boys guided her as to what should she buy. "Okay, so I will take a pack of Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans, a Peppermint Toad, and Acid pops." Jessie said.

"That will be seven sickles dear." said the older witch.

And so, all the young children bought their treats and conversation finally followed.

"So, Jessie, in which house would you want to be sorted?"

"Oh I don't know, really, I have read about them in ' _Hogwarts, A History'_ but I don't have much idea which one I'd fit in."

"I want to go in Gryffindor, that's the best house. My dad was in it, mum was too, so naturally, it makes sense that I should be there too. And, besides, I do value courage above all." James announced

"wh- what about Slytherin?" Sirius asked timidly.

"Na. That's where the bad guys go."

"But I read differently, I think ambitious and cunning people go there." said Jessie.

"I personally think that Slytherin is not exactly a 'good' house. The bad ones always come out of that lot." James said in a spooky manner.

In such a way, conversation ensued, and they talked all through the journey, discussing every bit of the Wizarding world they knew.

Jessie, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, like all other first years stood in the Entrance Hall, waiting for the sorting ceremony to begin. Remus was looking at the girl who had accompanied them in their compartment to Hogwarts. She was laughing at a joke Sirius had cracked. Jessie's brown hair fell down her back in ringlets; she had a broad and tall built. She towered over other girls of her age and even James, Sirius and Peter, but Remus was still taller than her. She had warm brown eyes and small pouty lips, and she was in a way very cute. She laughed a great deal, and when she was not smiling, the look she bore on her face could scare off someone. She had a serious sort of face, but it wasn't to be mistaken for a serious personality. She was funny and jovial person, as from what Remus had gathered from their train journey, and the quality that was unmistakeable about her was that she was very talkative. She could talk endlessly, which was what occupied her at that moment.

A woman in her thirties with black hair and wearing emerald green robes came into the Entrance Hall. Her presence was such that she didn't even need to clear her throat or speak to ensure silence. One look at her stern face made everyone shut up.

She then cleared her throat and announced with a smile, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. "The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." With this she disappeared into the hall beyond. Everyone was still very silent and she re-emerged a few minutes later.

In the Great Hall, slowly all the first years were being sorted. Names were being called out, "Black, Sirius" was the first name that caught Remus' attention. The Hat was placed on his head and in a few seconds the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" and with applause, Sirius was welcomed at the Gryffindor table. The next name was called out, "Bones, Gwen" who was sorted into Ravenclaw.

A handful of names later, the name "Evans, Lily" was called out and a small girl with vibrant red hair sat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head, the hat reminisced for a few minutes, making the girl nervous. The hat soon shouted "GRYFFINDOR". Few names later Remus' name was called out, "Lupin, Remus."

The hat was now placed on his head, the hat didn't think much before it announced, "GRYFFINDOR!" Remus joined Sirius on the Gryffindor table. The next name called out was, "Mist, Astéria" a skinny, but fine looking girl with black hair sat on the stool and was sorted into Gryffindor. The next name was "Honeycutt, Nicola." The hat placed her in Hufflepuff. The next five names were sorted into Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff respectively.

After a few minutes, Peter Pettigrew was called out. The hat took a while before placing him in Gryffindor. When James Potter was called out, the hat hadn't even been touched to his head when it screamed Gryffindor at the top of his lungs (if it had any). In queue, another name was called out, "Snape, Severus," the hat screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" next, Jessie Sofós was called out and placed into Gryffindor and after another half an hour, the ceremony ended and the feast began.

Remus enjoyed the feast and made his first ever friends with James, Sirius and Peter. For the first time in a life time, Remus was happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **A Mad, New World**

After the feast, all Gryffindors were taken up to their dormitories. Jessie was somewhat nervous as to how she will adjust to the new environment, the new people, to complete strangers. Nevertheless, she was determined to put her anxieties to rest, and explore what Hogwarts would bring in her life. Their prefect, a blonde haired girl with chocolate brown eyes, and a willowy built, welcomed them to the house, "Welcome to Gryffindor, first years. I'm your prefect, Audrey Clearwater. First, let me tell you something about our house. In this house, we have nurtured great, noble and brave witches and wizards. The other houses do consider us as show-offs, but what they do not realise is that we _have_ something to show-off about." There was a collective laugh. "However, despite the fact that some Gryffindors may be like that, but rest assured, we are a really friendly lot. Gryffindors are up for help always, and have a knack for adventure and believe in defending the defenceless. Gryffindors have an aptitude for Quidditch, Defence against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration. Gryffindors value courage, bravery, chivalry, and honour above all. That's why our house has produced exceptionally brave wizards and witches like Professor Dumbledore. Yes, our own headmaster was in this very house. Our emblem, the lion very clearly depicts the qualities of a Gryffindor. Consider yourself lucky, you are in the best house at Hogwarts! Girls, your dormitories are to the right, boys to the left." when she finished, Jessie turned to her right, having spotted a movement of vibrant red hair. "Hello, I'm Jessie" she spoke to her and held out her hand for her to shake. "Hi, I'm Lily" replied the redhead.

* * *

Soon after settling into their dorm, Jessie and Lily started chatting up. She got to know that Lily was a muggleborn, lived in Cokeworth, and had a sister. Lily got to know that Jessie was a half blood, her dad came from an all-Wizarding Indian family, and her mum was a Muggle from the same country, while Jessie was born in London.

Apparently, Jessie loved describing her atypical origins. She went on about how she had a Greek surname, one that her father, a wizard trader who travelled alot, developed a fancy for, and passed onto her, since he thought they were very much alike. Her younger sister, who was non-magic, lived with her mother back in India, and Jessie spent most of her time there, with them, and knew little about the magic world. Just as she was cracking a joke about how much of a ruckus she caused while at home, they were interrupted by a loud bang.

Everyone in the dorm went silent. Marlene McKinnon, a girl with golden hair, and blue-grey eyes, hugged onto her toy unicorn very tightly. Not knowing what else to do, Jessie fished around in her trunk for her wand, even though she didn't know a single spell, she very carefully got out of her dorm, ignoring the protests of her dorm mates, wand clutched in her hand in a death grip, she looked around for any probable source of the noise.

 _BANG._ This one resonated louder, and closer than the one before. Jessie whipped around, a little scared, but determined to investigate further. Behind her, stood two of her dorm mates, Lily Evans, and another girl with raven black hair and sparkling blue eyes. Jessie knew her name from the sorting ceremony, she was Astéria Mist. Jessie held a finger to her lips, and moved ahead. The two girls, equally scared but determined, followed suit. Soon enough, the Common Room was spilling with confused students, most of them around their age, all in their pyjamas, looking for the source of the noise.

 _BANG! BANG! KA-BOOM!_ It occurred to Lily that the noises were coming from the boys' dorm nearest to theirs; she quietly tiptoed up the staircase that would lead them there, Jessie and Astéria at her heels. They creaked open the door, just enough to peep inside, and saw two boys with black hair blasting some sort of Wizarding firecracker, and laughing to themselves. They had singed off bits from the curtains, and three other boys were frantically trying to douse the now non-existent flame, having poured all their water jugs over the singed curtains. Jessie recognised all but one; for they were the ones she had shared a train compartment with earlier the very same day.

The dorm was a mess. Clothes strewn here and there, the carpet, sizzling from having been burnt had a hole of the size of a football right in its centre, making the marble flooring beneath visible, and a horrible smell of burnt sulphur. "Dungbombs! I can't believe this!" Astéria muttered, barely audible. Just as they were about to enter the boys' dorm, another bang startled them, Jessie slipped on the doormat, falling over Lily and Astéria, making them trample over each other, and fall rather unceremoniously into the room, banging the door against the wall, with a resounding noise because of their combined weight. The three girls were a mess of tangled limbs; they soon composed themselves, standing up straight.

"What's all the noise for?" Astéria said, making a face.

"Excuse me, how dare you enter our dorm without permission?" demanded Sirius Black.

"You bozos shouldn't have left the door unlocked then." She replied haughtily.

"Miss I-Don't-Know-Your-Name please go away, we're trying to have some fun." He replied equally haughtily.

"Well, your fun is disturbing our much required sleep. Now what do we have here," she said, inspecting their pack of Dungbombs. "Dungbombs, is it? Huh, Amateurs." She commented, dropping a bomb carelessly back into the pack.

"Dare you call us amateurs, what do you know about having fun? Girls." Sirius rolled his eyes, earning some laughter from his friends, except Remus.

"Whatever. Not like it's worth the time I'm wasting on your tomfoolery, just stop with this, people are trying to sleep." She said disinterestedly, and moved to exit the dorm.

Meanwhile, Jessie and Lily helped Remus, Peter and another boy in their dorm, Adam, clean up chucking the half burnt carpet under a bed, folding up the curtains burnt from their ends, but leaving the ones burnt in the middle or too high for them to reach.

After they were done, Lily and Jessie bid Remus, Peter and Adam goodnight, warned James and Sirius not to burst more Dungbombs, lest they complain a prefect, and retired to their dorm.

"What was going on?" Marlene asked.

"A few boys were bursting Dungbombs for fun, bunch of duffers." Astéria informed her, huffing and rolling her eyes.

"A menace they are." commented Lily.

"I second that." said Astéria.

"I'll just go to sleep." Jessie managed to utter between a yawn, and dropped to the pillow, instantly falling asleep.

But before she could enter the Land of Dreams, Jessie though that she had made a friend, and had witnessed what she could call fun and a spot of adventure. For the first time, in a life time, Jessie slept so peacefully, that Contentment itself envied her.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **A Bored Sirius is a Dangerous Sirius**

 _30_ _th_ _October 1971….._

"I'm bored." Sirius said, lying in his bed, twirling his wand in his hand, huffing every now and then.

"You could complete the Potions essay on antidotes, if you really have nothing to do." Remus pointed out.

"Let's pretend I didn't hear that. James, let's go do something, _anything_ , c'mon, c'mon, c'mon." Sirius pestered, shaking James' arm violently.

"Sirius, I have to finish my Transfiguration essay, it's due after lunch. You could finish yours too." He suggested.

"I've done it, copied it off Adam last night."

"Then sod off, let me do mine." James said shooing him away. Sirius grunted, and resignedly, walked out of the dorm.

Sirius wandered around the Common Room, looking for something, _something_ to trigger his mischief senses. He spotted two forth year girls excitedly talking about something; he quickly crept up behind their sofa to eavesdrop.

"….. I _love_ the floating pumpkin lights, they're so pretty…"

"That's not even the best part of the decorations; I think the floating spooky faces are better."

Hmm. Spooky faces, floating pumpkins…. Sirius's fun would commence now.

 _31_ _st_ _October, 1971, Halloween Night, Great Hall,_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…._

"I hope everything goes as per planned." James said, rubbing his hands.

"Believe me, if it does, this is going to be the best prank ever done." Sirius mumbled under his breath.

The pumpkin lanterns in the Great Hall burned with a spooky green light, instead of the usual red. No head was paid to it, since it was assumed just as an improvisation in the décor. Little did the others know… though there was an addition that was hard not to notice. Theatrical masks, all laughing evilly, and red smoke billowed out of their mouths as if they were smoking. The smoke would vanish within a fixed few seconds of leaving their mouths.

Sirius eavesdropped a blonde fifth year talking to some bloke "Whoa, these mask things are cool, I wonder who thought of this." "Probably Dumbledore." Muttered the bloke disinterestedly, his eyes fixed on his food.

Halfway through the feast, James muttered the queue, "3, 2, 1… Go!" with a flick of their wands, the pumpkins slowly, inconspicuously, started gathering over the Slytherin table.

"Guys, are you sure about this?" Remus muttered to his friends.

"Absolutely." Sirius and James chorused in unison. Peter just shrugged his shoulders.

In a few minutes all the pumpkins floating in the hall had gathered over the Slytherin table. It went unnoticed by most, but the rest eyed them suspiciously. The pumpkins looked so harmless, yet a bit unnerving. Sirius waved his wand again, and PLACK! All the pumpkins collectively smashed in the air as if each had been smacked with a huge hammer. A green and mucous like substance fell on all the Slytherins, covering them in goo that looked and smelled like troll boogers. Sounds of _eww, gross_ and _that was awesome_ and laughter echoed in the hall. The laughing faces laughed hard and no longer evilly, but amusedly. The trio, James, Sirius and Peter roared with laughter, high-fiving each other. Remus also let out a chuckle.

The Slytherins looked as if they all had eaten an excessively sour candy. A few had rushed out of the hall, take a wild guess where. Most shook off the top layers of their clothes and wiped their exposed flesh with whatever clean cloth they could find. The professors were up on their feet, taking in the spectacle, a few amused, the rest enraged and rushing to the Slytherins.

Jessie eyed James, Sirius and Peter. She knew they obviously had a part in this, but she was suspicious about Remus too. Constructing that goo wouldn't have been too difficult, but seeing that the rest three were rubbish at Potions, it probably would have turned out to be reactive and would have spontaneously combusted had they made it, and would have consumed them as well. She was a bit impressed, and fought the urge to smirk at them, lest they know she had figured out their conspiracy. Slytherins often did trouble her because of her ethnicity, so she didn't mind them being made a spectacle of.

However, she doubted this was it. There was something else as well; she saw the four draw their wands out, while the rest were still laughing, or enjoying the feast. They motioned their wands in a pattern in unison, and the laughing faces came in the formation of a full triangle, each face slowly filling the space within the boundary, right in the centre of the hall. The room grew darker, and the smoke from the faces turned a ghostly blue and didn't disappear anymore, instead it crowded around them like mist. Suddenly, the faces stopped laughing, bringing the volume of sounds in the room down. For a moment, it was going perfect, but the faces started faltering in their formation, a few hardly managed to stay afloat, the rest simply gave up on the smoke. Jessie was enjoying, but the foursome panicked. They desperately tried doing something, but it had little effect. The faces did come back into formation, but the smoke was about to go off. Jessie drew out her wand and as quickly as possible racked her brains for a solid spell. A1s they kept striking her, muttering the spells under her breath, she managed to help bring them smoke back, stronger and bluer. Phew. She thought to herself. The late hours in the library do pay.

A deep, heavy voice boomed from each of the faces, as if a hundred people with same voice were speaking together. "People of Hogwarts, ladies and gentlemen, the beautiful and the ugly, the old and the young, we, the Faces, responsible for the goo," the voice turned casual and said, "Sorry, not sorry," it deepened again, "wish you a Happy Halloween. Remember, something wicked might just be coming your way." Jessie didn't know if it was her imagination or not, but she thought all the faces had winked.

"Silence everybody!" boomed the voice of Albus Dumbledore. The whole school stood mute, staring at their headmaster. "Now, until the culprit behind the act confesses, fifty points a day will be taken from each House." The school was in uproar, voices of disapproval came in from everywhere. Dumbledore motioned for all to be quiet. "I request the prefects to escort the students back to the dormitories."

 **A/N: I know this is terribly short, but don't worry, the next one comes up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Expect the Unexpected**

 _January 1972, Hogwarts library_

It was past curfew. Jessie should not be here. She ought to be in her bed. She definitely should not be near the trouble makers James, Sirius, and Peter. Their presence so close to her in the Restricted Section would make getting caught worse. Though she was hidden and they hadn't seen her, but still she should not have risked it, but there she was. She tried to concentrate on the book she was reading, " _Being an Animagus, III"_ by Thomas Wakefield.

She was so engrossed in the book in moments, that she didn't hear the footsteps coming towards her.

* * *

James, Sirius and Peter were quietly reading their respective editions of " _Being an Animagus I"_ by Thomas Wakefield. James was trying hard to concentrate on the boring book and itching to try something practically.

 _Failing to get oneself registered as an Animagus could land up in a punishment to Azkaban._

Until now, all that James had read was boring theoretical knowledge. There was nothing on how to become an Animagus. There were a few spells to try that captured his attention. One showed how to turn one's foot into that of any animal. James had tried this spell last week, which resulted in 90 hours of limping with a frog's foot. The level of magic they all were attempting seemed too high. But they were determined to do it still for their friend.

Just as James finished reading this much, he heard footsteps. Filch's footsteps. He tried to alert his friends to the noise, but they wouldn't look up from their books. He had no choice but to speak, "Sirius! Peter!" he whispered very cautiously. They looked up. "What is it?" Sirius whispered back. "Filch." James replied. "Quick, James your cloak!" Peter mouthed. As fast as he could, James blew out the lantern they were using and threw the cloak over himself and his friends. But what they did not notice was that they had company. Another lantern was lit very dimly five shelves ahead; he saw a tall girl with long, curly brown hair and had a hunch that it was Jessie Sofós from their house, whom they had often found in the library reading till late. Filch had entered the library. They had no choice but to act quickly.

* * *

Jessie hadn't heard Filch's footsteps until now. He had entered the library as she could gather. She blew out her lantern, but it was a bit late.

* * *

They reached the entry/exit of the Restricted Section and saw that the lantern they had seen earlier was blown off, and a girl was hardly visible in the moonlight from the windows. Whoever it was, she was clearly trying to hide. Filch was nearing them. James thought they had to do something. He turned his head towards his friends and they nodded in silent agreement. They neared the figure and threw the cloak on them just in time. Sirius clasped his hand on the person's mouth just as Filch entered the Restricted Section. He eyed the lantern kept on the nearest table suspiciously. "Who's there?" He spoke. "You cannot hide. I know you are there." He stood watching and when there was no sign of movement, he left. The four under the cloak sighed in relief.

They made a quick retreat to the Common Room and mumbled the password to the Fat Lady, leapt inside and slumped next to the nearest wall. James had thrown off his cloak and sighed, "Whoa. That was close."

"Yeah, I thought we might get caught." said Sirius. By then he had freed the girl from his grasp.

"Thank you for saving me there." Said the girl they had rescued. They turned to see her, and indeed, it was Jessie Sofós, the curly haired witch in their year.

"Before I accept your gratitude, please tell me, what were you doing in the library at half past ten?" James questioned.

"I could ask you the same question as well, Potter. And it's none of your business." she retorted. The three boys shuffled their feet looking down.

"If we hadn't saved you, you would have been in huge trouble and you know that." Peter retorted back.

"Well, if you noticed, I _just_ thanked you." She replied cocking her head on one side.

"You're welcome," Sirius said sarcastically, "And don't worry, we won't tell anyone. Your good girl image won't be ruined." With this they went in the direction of their dormitory.

"How do I know that your promise will be kept?" Jessie said boldly.

"You could also tell anyone." Peter pointed out.

"I know I could, but I don't want our house points to be deducted. As it is you guys don't leave any chance to have them reduced." Jessie replied.

"You are right." realised James and went into the dorm's direction.

"How do we know you are not lying?" questioned Sirius.

"I swear on Godric Gryffindor's grave." The little witch said.

* * *

 _The next day..._

James, Sirius and Peter were eyeing Jessie suspiciously whenever they saw her. They used to gulp down anxiety and fear each time they saw her nearing a teacher.

Same was the case with Jessie. She too would constantly keep an eye on the three trouble makers, save for their fourth friend, poor Remus. Jessie had one of those stares that could scare the living hell out of you, and currently, innocent Remus was becoming its victim because of his three trouble-maker friends.

After Transfiguration, when the fear and anxiety was at its highest because of Professor McGonagall, the three Marauders confronted the witch. Just as she was about to exit the classroom, the three blocked her way. "Please move away." Jessie said exasperatedly.

"We need to talk." said Sirius.

"What made me worthy of this pleasure?" Jessie asked sarcastically.

"Stop this. Okay?" James said angrily. He exhaled as to exhale out his anger with his breath and closed and opened his fists and said, "Jessie. We need to talk. Please. It is important. I promise it won't be too long." He looked at her pleadingly.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Alright."

The three mess makers took her to an unused empty classroom, and bolted the door. "What is it?" asked Jessie.

James looked at Sirius and then at Peter and both nodded to him. "We need your help." said James.

"What is it that _you_ need _my_ help for?" Jessie asked "Is it some homework, some essay, project? You could have said it in front of everyone, it wasn't necessary to get me here. Or wait... it would have hurt your ego; your reputation would have been ruined. I get it. But still, it would have taken alot of you to ask me, because even if you would have asked Evans, the topper of the year, it would be alot to take on your pride-"

"Will you stop? You speak too much without knowing. Gosh, you've bitten my ears off already!" remarked Sirius.

"Oh shut up Drama Queen Black!" Jessie retorted.

"Both of you shut up!" intervened James. "Look, Jessie, it's not what you think. We know why you stay up late in the Restricted Section." He said with certainty. "You are trying to be an Animagus." he announced as if it were a piece of interesting news. "And we know you are ahead of us, you are brilliant at Transfiguration. We aren't able to get any of it right, we are terribly messing it up." He breathed deeply, "We need your help to do it. Please." he finished and took a gulp.

All the while James spoke, Jessie looked at him with horror in her expression. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish gaping for water. "How..? When?" she said looking confused "I don't understand." She scratched her head while saying this. "Wait; first tell me all that you know." She demanded.

"Last night, after we came back to the Common Room after... what transpired, Sirius told me he had seen you with a book on Animagi, last week, and we have often seen you practice high level Transfiguration spells in the library on many things, I've myself seen you turn one animal into another and turn it back. I saw your owl turned into a small puppy and it barked! The spells you were using are mentioned in books about Animagi." James finished.

"You once left the book you were reading on the table in the Restricted Section. It was the second part of 'Being an Animagus'." Sirius continued for him.

Jessie blushed at her mistake being pointed out.

Sirius continued, "And we put two and two together and came to this conclusion.

She sat down on a chair, pursing her lips. "Okay. I am trying to become an Animagus. So what? I just want to strengthen my magical abilities, and work further in transfiguration, that's it!" she said exasperatedly. "Please don't tell anyone about this, okay?" she pleaded.

"We have a condition." James said. "You help us in completing the transformations, we help you and none of our secrets go out. It remains all business. No unnecessary questions. Deal?" the three were now standing together, shoulder to shoulder, and James held his hand out.

Jessie considered it for a moment, and took a deep breath and said, "Okay. I will help you." She stood up and took James's hand and shook it, confirming the deal.

"The library, tomorrow, Restricted Section, I'll meet you all there." She said with finality and left.


End file.
